


Missing you.

by DarkMeadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Good fucking luck, I had a great idea at a terrible time, Like my sister was nearly crying and she didn't read it all, One Shot, Sad, as a writer i can confirm our only goal is to break fans, sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeadows/pseuds/DarkMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he should go.<br/>It's only right. He did promise.<br/>he has to go.</p><p>And he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you.

He walks as quietly as possible,

as if not to disturb the human

remains that lay buried, deep into the earth.

 

He has been dreading this day for 8 years.

But he always promised to himself that

he would spend this day with her.

 

 

That he would talk to her,

and tell her about his life,

even though she's not there to hear.

 

He hasn't been back

here since the funeral.

Trying to run away from

the guilt was a terrible idea

 

It just caught up to him, and

punched harder than it

would have if he had just

faced it then.

 

But he couldn't. He was so young.

No one should lose a mother like that.

 

He was hoping that he'd maybe be

able to take Jason or Piper here,

but as he expected they couldn't make it.

 

It is a long way after all.

He didn't want to spend this

day with anyone, but he

remembered his promise,

so he decided he must act upon it.

 

Even though he was only little,

his mother had so many plans

on what should happen today.

 

But as fate would have it he will  

spend his 16th birthday at her

grave, with no friends, and no family.

 

He stops when he sees it,

he feels his stomach drop,

almost as if he is hoping

that he would never find it.

But he did.

 

Because there she is.

His mother, 6 feet under the earth,

in a coffin with piles of dirt

separating her from him. 

 

He feels tears in his eyes, but

he blinks them away. He can't cry yet,

not before he has even started.

But then he thinks about the

name on the grave stone.

The woman under the dirt.

His mother. Dead. And because of him.

 

He thinks about the

woman with the

beautiful voice, who

sang him to sleep at

night if he was scared.

 

The woman who

turned her back on her

family, so she could

have a real family with Leo.

 

The woman who was

an amazing builder,

even without a god as

a parent.

 

Tears fill his eyes,

and this time he can't

control them.

 

He kneels down, and

places his fingers on

the grave stone, his

fingers tracing along 

the name his mother

once owned.

 

He gathers his courage, and speaks.

 

"Hey mama. I know you can't hear me, but I'd like to pretend you can."

 

He takes a deep breath, and continues.

 

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, but I just couldn't do it. So the day of the funeral, I promised you I'd visit you on my 16th birthday, so here I am. You always wanted me to have a perfect day. Any day with you is perfect, even if you are dead"

 

He wipes his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears,

but at this stage he knows it's futile.

 

"You've missed out on a lot. I saved the world, well helped do it. I have two best friends, they couldn't make it today though, I would have loved for you to meet them. Their names are Jason and Piper, and they are perfect for each other. And no, there's no girl."

 

He breaths, and prepares

himself for what he's about to say.

 

"I miss you, so much. Gods I wish you were here. I miss your hugs, and your smile. You were so kind, even to people who didn't deserve it. I miss you, gods do I miss you. I don't go a day without thinking about you. I just want to see you once more, I never got to say goodbye. I just woke up and suddenly my world had been ruined. It's still hard to believe it you know. There's times where I wake up, and for one moment, for a precious moment, I'm back at the apartment. You're getting reading for work, and I'm about to get up and hug you. But then I realise. It almost like you're just working in the shop, for a long time. But it's not that.

You're not working. You're not sleeping. You're not out. You're dead. And that's what destroyed me. I miss you. So much. I just want it to be over. I just want to see you again."

 

The tears flows freely, and he crawls over to the gravestone, curls up against it, and weeps.

 

He cries and cries, and eventually he cries himself to sleep, knowing that when he wakes up, for a simple moment, he'll be with her again. 

 

And maybe it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered my love of writing one shots! Especially sad, gut wrenching ones! Love you guys! Kisses.


End file.
